ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
RE.M.
(Stands for 'Re'port 'M'anagement) is an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) character from Ultraman Geed. She manages the underground base Nebula House after Riku inherit its use and support the youth when fighting as Ultraman Geed. Subtitles: *RE.M.: *U-Tom: Personality Despite originally built by Kei and Belial for their own purposes just like her current master and owner Riku, RE.M. displayed genuine loyalty to the young Ultra Warrior and his friends. When her connection with both Belial and Kei was revealed by the latter and Riku questioned her for it, RE.M. reassured him that she is on her side and won't betray him. True to this, she escaped into an android body when Kei attempted to delete her when he took over Nebula House by force and later, she overrides Kei's programming after a brief struggle and retook the Nebula House, kicking him out. Indeed, what was initially a programmed loyalty to her current master has blossomed into a true friendship which in turn, allowed her to develop undeniably humanistic qualities, something that RE.M. realized during the struggle against Kei's programming. In Connect The Wishes!, Riku revealed that RE.M is very strict. History Ultraman Geed RE.M. was built alongside the underground base at some point of unknown period by Kei Fukuide. She was also managed by Ultraman Belial during his use of said base before it was deserted sometime later, leaving behind a set of Riser, Ultra Capsules, and Ultra Capsule Holder. In the present day, she surfaced through her U-Tom and met both Riku Asakura and Pega, both of which were rendered homeless from Skull Gomora's attack. Completing her scan on Riku regarding the presence of B Factor (Belial's DNA), she provided him access to the base and his devices, to which she revealed his true nature as an Ultraman. After his second battle with Skull Gomora, Riku and Pega invited Laiha Toba into their base due to her information on about the Little Stars after Belial's programming sealed its info from RE.M.'s accessibility. As Riku would fight against monster attacks, RE.M. assist him in searching for valuable info and recorded the data of Little Star into her drive. After Kei Fukuide reveals himself to be the one behind Riku's creation, RE.M. came into conclusion that he is the creator of Nebula House and was the one who prepared all of Riku's transformation devices. But since the boy is her current master, she declared her loyalty to him instead. After Riku choosen to overcome his fate, she continued aiding the boy during his battle as Geed. Powers and Weapons *Inner Maintenance: As the Artificial Intelligence of Nebula House, she is capable of manipulating the base's inner workings. * : During reconnaissance missions, RE.M. can deploy/inhabit a smaller spherical drone on the outside world. **Blood Scanning: She is capable of performing a blood scan on the user with a small spark of electricity. *Android Body: In an event of emergency such as attempts to delete her, RE.M. can upload herself into an android body which resembles a human woman. However, while in an android body, she is still suspectible to hacking by an external force such as Kei's controlled U-Tom. REM_U-Tom.png|U-Tom Gallery Image016.jpg|RE.M. at the center of Nebula House FB IMG 1498648686052.jpg ZDYLujK.png|RE.M. in her android form (far right) Trivia *RE.M. shares the same traits to Partel from Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, in that both are Artificial Intelligences that inhabit a robot and created/owned by a villain. Their voice actresses formerly voiced the main characters of Love Live! anime series. *Her spherical drone shares its name with a robot from Ultraseven. *Her name is a reference to sci-fi writer Stanisław Lem. id:RE.M. Category:Androids Category:Female Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Geed Characters